Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Mysterious Hand
by PrincessZeldaLady
Summary: People are being kidnaped by a Giant Hand and its up to Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon to save them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story nor am I making any money out of this.  
  
Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Mysterious Hand  
  
Prologue  
  
One day Donkey Kong was walking down a street somewhere in Onett then he came across a big tank "What is this doing here," he said.  
  
He was still looking at the tank when Captain Falcon came.  
  
"Hey Falcon!" DK said.  
  
"Have you seen a kid wearing a tunic?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Heck no," DK said.  
  
"Then will you help me look?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Yes I shall," DK answered.  
  
Elsewhere Ness was walking to his home, while he was headed home he found a strange monster truck "What the heck is this doing here," Ness said.  
  
That night DK, Ness, and Captain Falcon gathered at Ness' home.  
  
"I found a tank somewhere in the middle of town," DK said.  
  
"And I found a monster truck on the way home," Ness said.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Falcon asked.  
  
"How should I know?" DK asked.  
  
"Forget it," Falcon said.  
  
In the morning DK found an article in the newspaper. "WHAT THE!" DK yelled.  
  
"A Giant Hand spotted at the edge of town putting a Truck in the place of a Yoshi!"  
  
"What?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Look at this," DK said.  
  
Captain Falcon looked at the article. "Well, lets find that hand," Falcon said.  
  
They went searching. DK came across a bulldozer, Captain Falcon came across a train car, and Ness came across a UPS truck.  
  
DK and Captain Falcon gathered at Ness' home. "Where's Ness?" DK asked.  
  
"I don't know," Falcon answered.  
  
"Do you think the Giant Hand got him?" DK asked  
  
"Lets search just in case," Falcon answered.  
  
*****  
  
Prologue end 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
At the time they were searching.  
  
"Do you think he's really captured by that Giant Hand?" DK asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Falcon answered.  
  
"Well, we better go to my house," DK said.  
  
"Why your house DK?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Because it is safer than Ness' house," DK answered.  
  
Elsewhere, Yoshi, Ness, Fox, Falco, Mario, Luigi, and Kirby are trying to find out where they are. "Where are we?" Ness asked.  
  
"Stop asking that or I'll blast you!" Falco yelled  
  
"Calm down Falco," Fox said.  
  
"Fighting won't-a get us any-a where," Luigi said.  
  
"That's-a right," Mario said.  
  
"Actually, that's what we want you to do," echoed a mysterious voice.  
  
"Why do you think we'll agree?" Kirby asked.  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! You will agree! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" another mysterious voice yapped.  
  
"We will not!" Yoshi yelled.  
  
"Yes you will!" One mysterious voice rung.  
  
"Actually…" Falco started  
  
"I know what your thinking Falco, just forget it!" Fox ordered.  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! You'll fight when we tell you to! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" The other mysterious voice cackled.  
  
Later at DK's home.  
  
"Do you think they have all of them DK?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Yes, all of them," DK answered.  
  
"I'll be back," Falcon said.  
  
Later that day DK was searching for Captain Falcon but all he found was a motorcycle. "Why a motorcycle?" he asked.  
  
"Hi DK!" Diddy said, "What's with the motorcycle?"  
  
"Probably a Giant Hand took Captain Falcon and replaced him with it," DK answered.  
  
"Well, see you later," Diddy said.  
  
That night DK didn't come back inside. "Where is Donkey?" Diddy asked.  
  
"We'll have to search," Dixie answered.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1 end. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
At a strange room, DK, Captain Falcon, and the others are trying to find a way out.  
  
"Now for the first battle!" the mysterious voice said, "I pick Captain Falcon!"  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! I pick Young Link! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" The other mysterious voice yapped.  
  
"The stage, Mute City," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"What the!?!" DK yelled.  
  
"Two Giant Hands!" Ness yelled in fear.  
  
"I knew it was you, Master Hand," Fox said.  
  
"We battled you two last month, Crazy Hand," Falco said.  
  
"You won't fight us now!" Master Hand said.  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! Now for the battle! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand said.  
  
Young Link and Captain Falcon were then warped to Mute City.  
  
"We can't fight each other," Falcon said.  
  
"There has to be a way out," Young Link said.  
  
"There is not!" Master Hand said.  
  
Then lightning struck both fighters, "Now fight!" Master Hand yelled.  
  
CF30% YL30%  
  
"Okay, here it goes," Falcon said while charging a Falcon Punch.  
  
Captain Falcon unleashes the Falcon Punch but misses. Young Link slashes Captain Falcon.  
  
CF33% YL30%  
  
Captain Falcon draws his pistol. "No don't!" Young Link said.  
  
"I have to," Falcon said while pointing his gun at Young Link.  
  
"Please don't, your not like that Falcon," Young Link said in fear.  
  
"Okay, I won't," Falcon said while putting away his pistol.  
  
While sitting in the strange room, Fox and Falco were arguing, "I want action, I want to fight," Falco said.  
  
"Forget it, I'm not fighting you," Fox said.  
  
At Mute City the battle continued, CF157% YL199%. "Sorry, but this is the end," Falcon said while charging a Falcon Punch.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2 end 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Captain Falcon unleashed his Falcon Punch but missed! "I missed," he said.  
  
"I'm alive!" Young Link said.  
  
"I missed!" Falcon said.  
  
"Sorry Falcon, I have to," Young Link said while grabbing a bomb.  
  
"I MISSED!!!!!!" Falcon yelled in anger.  
  
Young Link threw the bomb at Captain Falcon and hit him.  
  
At the strange room everyone was watching the battle on the screen. "Oooo that had to hurt," DK said.  
  
"Do you think he survived?" Ness asked.  
  
"He survived. Even if he were defeated he would have lived," Fox answered.  
  
"I want to fight!!!" Falco yelled.  
  
"Calm down Falco, you'll get your turn," Fox said.  
  
Captain Falcon and Young Link were then warped back to the room. "The winner is Young Link." Master Hand said.  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! I picked the winner for once! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand yelled with joy.  
  
"Now for battle two, I pick Falco," Master Hand said.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! I get to fight!" Falco said.  
  
"Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! I pick Pichu! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand said.  
  
"I have to fight a Pokémon, darn," Falco said in disappointment.  
  
"The stage, Venom," Master Hand said.  
  
Falco and Pichu were then warped to the stage.  
  
"Your doomed Mr. Pokémon," Falco said.  
  
"Pichu," Pichu said.  
  
Falco used the Falco Phantasm followed by the Fire Bird. "Your pathetic," he said.  
  
Falco then used his upward smash move and Pichu flung into the background. "Too easy," Falco said.  
  
They were then warped back to the room. "HAHAHAHAHA! I beat the wimp without getting hit once!" Falco exclaimed.  
  
"The next battle will take place later," Master Hand said.  
  
"Pokémon are wimps," Falco said.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. I will fight you next Falco!" Ganondorf laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3 end 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A while after last battle. "The next battle is coming, I pick Falco," Master Hand said "Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! I pick Ganondorf! Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand said "HAHAHA! I fight you!" Ganondorf yelled. "Ah, a real challenge," Falco said. "The stage, Brinstar Depths," Master Hand said. "I wanted a good challenge," Falco said.  
  
Falco and Ganondorf were then warped to the stage.  
  
"Okay Ganondorf, you're going down!" Falco exclaimed. "I wouldn't bet on it Bird Man," Ganondorf said. "You little!" Falco yelled, "I hate being called Bird Man!" "Bring it on," Ganondorf exclaimed.  
  
Falco then shot Ganondorf with his blaster.  
  
"Ha! You suck Bird Man!" Ganondorf yelled. "Oh yeah!" Falco said while charging the Fire Bird.  
  
The Fire Bird made contact and damaged Ganondorf.  
  
G40% F0%  
  
"I'll get you with this one," Ganondorf said while beginning the Warlock Punch.  
  
Falco then ran over and rapidly attacked Ganondorf, and then finished him of with an upward smash.  
  
They where warped back to the room. "He sucked, I expected too much from him," Falco said. "The next battle will start soon," Master Hand said. "Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! Now I will pick the first fighter. Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand laughed. "The Stage: Jungle Japes," Master Hand said. "Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho! I pick Luigi. Ha Hu He Hu Ha Ho!" Crazy Hand yapped. "I choose Donkey Kong," Master Hand said. "What! I have to fight Luigi!" DK yelled in disappointment.  
  
***** Chapter 4 End 


End file.
